SHH, I AM THE KILLER
by I.Chased.A.Bunny.To.Wonderland
Summary: Shocking truths are revealed. Friendships are tested.Blawing Day is approaching, and with the current buzz on immortals in the community,  thanks to the popular TWILGHT immortals from all over the world come to ColdWater to hide. My own sequel to H.H. R


**Chapter one: **_**SHH, I AM THE KILLER  
**_**Disclaimer: I don't own the book series Hush, Hush, and I am not Becca Fitzpatrick. Get it got it good.**

NORA POV

I was sitting in biology next to Patch, as usual. He had his hand resting on my knee under the desk, out of view of any wandering eyes.

Of course, to them we're just biology partners. To my best friend Vee Skye and her new boyfriend Elliot Saunders (now THAT was recent) we are a couple. But to the minds of me, Patch, Rixon and some other guys at Bo's, we are more than that. Did I forget to mention Patch is my guardian angel? Like, literally?

Huh. Guess I did. Well, he is. Can you believe it?

Coach was continuing his lecture on safe… fun, but I was far from that. My mind kept drifting back to Jules' face; the revenge burning in his charcoal eyes. His shaking hands pulling the gun from his belt loop, and the way he lunged at me while lifting it.

I guess what I should be saying next is that he shot me and I died, another tragic teenage death. But no, as it happens, I'd be lying if I said that. Because what really happened is that I jumped off the rafters (where we were perched) and fell to my death, so that Patch (who at that stage was also my very recent love) would get his body back and become human, something he's always wanted.

However, if Jules shot me, he wouldn't come back, he'd be banished forever from invading my body so he could fight off Jules. Never mind the politics; that I'd actually WANTED him to take over and fight, because apparently the good angels in Heaven don't care about that.

Anyway, I'm getting off the point. So I jumped off the rafters to my doom, so that at least one of us could survive (meaning me or Patch. I really don't care what would have happened to Jules). So I heard the flapping of wings, thought 'yup, I'm dead,' accepted it, then apparently died.

The end? Hardly. After that I woke up in my bed, with Patch standing in my doorway, his mouth a scary line, full of concern. So, ta-da! I was alive (though I still had no idea why). Turned out Patch refused my offer of him becoming human (on the claims of "Why would I want to be human if I couldn't have you?") and saved my life, thus becoming my guardian angel.

Weird, right?

That was the understatement of the year.

Now back to Vee. She's my BFF for all eternity, and she recently hooked up with my ex-nemesis Elliot Saunders (which I'm still not happy about. I mean, come one, the guy was accused of murder! Seriously! I'm going to ignore the fact that I am dating (and deeply in love with) the guy she thinks murdered Jules. (so not true, by the way, turned out that when I fell to my assumed death that for some reason Jules died, too. As in, drop dead.))

MOVING ON! I'm in biology, and I feel like screaming. Coach DID NOT just go there! Ugh. Teachers can be so gross sometimes.

I glanced at Patch out of the corner of my eyes. As if sensing my gaze, he turned slightly in my direction and winked at me, squeezing my knee and giving my one of his awesome almost-smiles.

"Nora?" I snapped my head towards Coach, who was looking at me expectantly. Ah, crap!  
I was about to ask him to repeat the question, when Patch's words floated through my head.  
_Say no, that's just a stereotype.  
_"No, that's just a stereotype." I answered, putting all my dignity in Patch's hands. He might well have given me the wrong answer just so I'd say it out loud and get laughed at. Hah! Yeah, right! Not really something he'd do. I hope.  
"Correct, Nora, thank you for paying attention. Unlike SOME people," Coach said, looking pointedly at Marcie, who was making googly eyes at some guy on the other side of the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in and glanced at Patch again.

He was watching me with the same expression he did every time he saved my butt when Coach called on me for a question. I felt my face redden and he chuckled under his breath.

The rest of school passed in a daze. By the time the end bell rang, my gauzed-up, ruined hand was throbbing and I desperately needed my iron pills, which I had (admittedly not-so-smartly) left at home.  
I was ambling back to my locker when Vee caught up to me.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod guess what?" She all but screamed in my face.  
"Your Mum's letting you come to my house this weekend?" I asked hopefully, but I had the feeling she had forgotten to ask.  
"Yes, she is, but that's not what I'm talking about!" I was impressed she had remembered, but annoyed she didn't just tell me the exciting news.

"What is it?" I snapped, a little more sharply than intended, but it didn't faze Vee.  
"Elliot asked me out on an official date!" I was confused.  
"I thought you and Elliot had your first date a couple of nights ago?" I said.  
"Yeah, I guess, but this is _official! _Don't you know the difference?" She gushed.  
"Yeah, I guess." I copied her, but actually meaning it.

"So, back to this weekend? You can come?" I asked hopefully (even though I already knew the answer).  
"Yup, I can! Be there at 11am. I can't wait! Ah! Hah hah. Oh look, there's Elliot! Gotta go, I'll call you tonight." And with that Vee disappeared into an Elliot-bear-hug. I resisted the urge to gag, threw my backpack over my shoulder, and made my way around the couple.

_BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP, BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP! _

"Go. Away!" I yelled at my alarm clock, searching with my hand blindly around my side table, searching for the big OFF button.

I nearly choked on my own tongue when a cool hand placed itself over mine and directed it to the right button. I peeked out from under my pillow to inspect whoever was in my room, but I had the feeling I already knew.

"Rise and shine!" Patch smiled, still holding my hand. I giggled and shimmied over to give him room to sit down on my bed, which he took. Just as he did I caught my reflection in the mirror behind where he had been standing (thus blocking it from my sight) and nearly screamed in terror at the giant tumbleweed that was called my hair.

I ran my fingers through it, sitting up and leaning against the backboard. Better, I thought to myself as I pulled my questionably auburn hair over one shoulder and crossed my legs. Patch had been watching the whole time, and smiled at me when he could tell I finally got comfortable.

"I thought you looked lovely the way you were," Patch told me sincerely.  
"Hmm. Right. How did you get in here, anyway?" I asked, getting right down to business.  
"Window," he shrugged, and I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"You're going to have to be more careful, or my Mum will see you!"  
He smiled mischievously. "Trust me, she won't see me."  
I sighed. "Invisibility?"  
"Is there any other way?" He chuckled.

I shook my head, murmuring "not for you" and leant over to give him a hello peck.  
"Speaking of your mum, is she home?" Patch asked.  
"Yes, but she's sleeping downstairs, since that stupid fire your crazed ex-GF started." I was referring to Miss Greene, the school psychologist who was secretly also a fallen angel and Patch's ex-girl friend. In a psychotic rage she had lit my mother's room on fire. Ugh.

"I'm so sorry about that, by the way. But she's been taken care of, you're safe." He assured me, flipping my hand over in his and tracing the lines on my palm.  
"Thanks to you," I murmured, and he grinned at me.

Repositioning himself so he was sitting beside me, he put an arm around my shoulder, and I leant against him.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
Patch checked his watch, "10:30am. You slept for _quite_ a while, Nora. Kept me waiting for ages."

I gawked at him. "You watched me sleep?"  
He laughed freely. "Not particularly. Don't worry, I'm not turning into Edward Cullen."  
I laughed too and nodded, secretly feeling relieved.  
"I came over at 9am, to see you, but you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I waited." He paused, "you are gorgeous when you sleep, you know that?"

I hoped Patch liked tomatoes, cos I'm pretty sure that's what I looked like with all the blushing I'd been doing.

"Thank you…" It sounded more like a question, and Patch squeezed my shoulder. Then I remembered what time he'd said, and I gasped at how late for school we'd be, until I remembered is was a Saturday. Duh.

I pushed myself out of bed and went over to my wardrobe, pulling out black skinny jeans, a blue and black short-sleeved plaid top, and black ballet flats, as well as some clean underwear. I turned and looked pointedly at Patch.  
"Because I don't want my mum to find you walking around the house while I've banished you from my room to get dressed, you stay right here, and I'll go to the bathroom." I instructed, closing the door behind me as I left.

After I got changed and dropped my pj's in the hamper, I heard my mum making coffee downstairs. I raced back to my room and poked my head in the door, looking at the bed. It was empty. Instead I found Patch standing up near my dresser, holding a photo in his hands. I came around behind him and peered over his shoulder to see which one it was. It was a picture of my mum and I a couple of months ago, at my dad's funeral.

I looked up into Patches dark eyes and saw nothing but remorse and regret. "I'm so sorry, Nora."  
I swallowed hard, "that's okay, don't apologize, it's not your fault." I slipped the photo out of his hands and, after a second of staring at is myself, returned it to the shelf.

Patch put his arms around me and pulled me to him. We stayed like that for ages, until I remembered why I had come back so quickly in the first place. "My mum's downstairs, so I'm gonna go down and see how long she'll be. I'll be right back." After another peck I left the room again.

I found my mum dressed and ready to go with a coffee in a thermo and her keys dangling from her little finger as she started up the stairs. When she saw me she smiled.  
"Oh, good, you're up. I was just about to come up and say goodbye." I gulped at her words. Lucky I had come out when I had. "I have to leave early today, the boss just called, so I'll see you tonight, kay? I might be home late, it's always busy on Saturdays." She said, and I forced a smile.

"Of course. That's fine, I'll see you when you get home." She started up the stairs to give me a hug goodbye, but I realized with a start that from where I was standing you could see directly into my room, right where Patch was leaning against my wall. I raced down the stairs and met her halfway.

She looked suspicious but didn't say anything about it. "Okay darling, see you later." She gave me a peck on my cheek and left the farmhouse, closing but not locking the door behind herself. I peered through the window until I saw her car pull out of the driveway.

Just as I turned to go back up to tell Patch that it was all clear, I saw him standing behind my wearing a smile. I jumped with a gasp, and he chuckled.

"Breakfast, my lady?" He asked, making a dramatic swooping gesture towards the kitchen. I giggled and nodded, glad I wouldn't have to skip (seeing I'm a terrible cook, I figure sometimes it's better if I don't eat at all).

I glanced at the wall-clock. 10:50am. I wondered why the time was so important, but I couldn't put my finger on why it mattered.

After Patch used his expert-cooking skills to fix up poached eggs, bacon and toast, as well as full glasses of orange juice, he carried both of our plates to my dining room table. He placed one on either side, where the chairs were placed. Just after we both sat down he stood back up moving his plate on the other side, next to mine.

He picked up his chair and dragged it over, so we were sitting on the same side of the rectangular table.  
"Those chairs are really placed too far away." He commented with a grin. I nodded in agreement and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He looked at me with feigned disbelief. "That all I get?" He asked, and I laughed.

"Of course not," I said, pulling him in for a proper kiss. My arms went around his neck, and his around my waist.

After the whole house issue with Miss Greene, mum insisted on getting new security (which Patch gladly installed with his new job) and a new door (with a new lock system.) Of course, mum didn't lock the door behind herself, and since it's new, instead of rattling and creaking like it used to, it opens silently and smoothly.

This was why we didn't notice Vee in the room with a big suitcase until she cleared her throat. I jumped and landing with a thump in my chair. By the time Vee had warned us she was there, I had moved from my seat in the chair to sit on Patch's lap, one leg either side of his. It would have been an interesting sight to anyone watching.

That happened to be Vee.

I stared in disbelief between Vee and Patch. Patch was frowning and muttering something to himself like "why is she here?"

I settled for staring at Vee, who was looking really awkward (but stunning in her oversized grey sweater-turned-spunky-mini-dress and her hair piled high in a messy bun) rocking back and forwards on her heels.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in?" I asked, and Vee frowned too.  
"Nora!" She whined. "I was supposed to be seeing you today! Don't you remember? It's 11am, I'm right on time! And how did I get in? Well I knocked, but you must have been too… distracted to hear it. When you didn't answer I thought maybe you were still asleep so I let myself in. Well, I'm glad to say you definitely aren't asleep!"

Realization whipped through my mind. .Gooossssshhhhhh. I had no idea how I could have forgotten our sleepover! Well, yes I can, and I can sum it up into one word: Patch.

I could feel my cheeks burning. "Ohmigosh Vee I'm so sorry I completely forgot! I woke up really late, then I kind of got distracted, like you said." Vee nodded, shrugged, and I could tell I was forgiven. I turned to my distraction.

"Never mind, Nora, I'll see you later." Patch said with a wink to me as he began to stand up.  
"No!" I said quickly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back down into the chair. "You can stay. Did you have breakfast, Vee?" I asked, and she shook her head.  
"Well, except if you count a coffee-and-doughnut-package at McMillans breakfast." She smiled sheepishly.  
"No, as it happens I don't, so pull up a chair and you can have some now. There're still some eggs and bacon left in the pan, and of course toast and juice." I spoke quickly, still not over the fact that Vee had caught Patch and I.

Then again, it wasn't like I'd never caught her.

Vee pulled up a chair, got her breakfast and joined the table. We all ate in a comfortable silence, Patch keeping one of his hands on my knee the whole time.

**Viola! Thank you for everyone reading this! Just to remind you, this is an overview of what this story is actually about.**

**Patch and Nora are as close as ever.  
Elliot and Vee are too.  
Blythe and Harrison are close in spirit.  
Dabria and Jules are going to meet.  
And they are going to form a plan.**

**Will it tear everyone a part?**

**My own sequel to one of my favourite books Hush, Hush. In replacement of the sequel being released soon, Crescendo. Nephilim are half-angels made when an angel mates with a human. But what happens when a Nephilim mates with a human? What's made then? Do you really want to know?**

**New immortals come into picture, and with the latest buzz from the public about immortals, the real ones are threatened to be revealed; Vampires, Werewolves, Faeries, Angels, Pixies, Elves and more will all go into hiding when Blawing Day approaches. Once again, Nora finds herself in the middle of a century-old war, on a century-old holiday, for century-old creatures.**

**Vee and Nora's friendship will struggle when Vee decided to side with Elliot after shocking news is revealed. Patch might always have Nora's back, but is he enough? Nora can only hope. Despite Vee's attempts to bring her gang back together, they just keep getting torn apart. However, it takes Nora a suspiciously long amount of time until she realizes that there's no reason why.**

**In her mind she has forgiven Elliot for his mistake. After all, it was Jules' fault. But for some reason, she can't seem to be able to be friends again. The only people still close are Patch and Nora, and separately Elliot and Vee. Blythe gets paid a visit from her tragically shot-dead husband's spirit in her dreams, and goes into a state of depression, though no one can figure out why. **

**Except you.**

**You know all the inside information; from everyone's different point of views. Watch as Dabria and Jules meet, and cause all the drama that's about to unfold before your very eyes. Watch as shocking truths are revealed, and relationships are put the test.**

**All your favourite characters from the books that gave you the very first Fallen Angels; Hush, Hush, by Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Ha ha! Dramatic much? Lmfao. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, I'll try and update regularly, but that might be difficult due to school work and such, so no promises.**

**PS If you've read any of the: House of Night series, Tomorrow series, Fallen by Lauren Kate, and now Hush Hush. Tell me what you think! PLEEAAASSSEEEE!**


End file.
